The Bigger Picture
by Queen.D.Angel
Summary: As familiar faces return from another world the brawlers learn of a threat that orchestrated it all. With friends old and new they must head into battle to save a world and a Bakugan that set of their journey.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! (This is my third attempt to write this fanfic? Will anyone read it after all these years? Who knows?)**

* * *

Moonlight broke from the cloudy sky. The wormhole in the middle of the main street gave off gusts of wind on an otherwise peaceful night. The next gust of wind carried through a large salamander-like Bakugan, on it's back a humanoid figure. The web. It flew out in an instant as the arachnid with the torso of a woman on top of it stood tall, the web acted as a rope in her arms, pulling the captives in.

"Ability activate..." a panting whisper declared as a purple glow emitted from the shoulder of the monster, "Paralysing... venom..."

The viscous purple liquid trickled down from the hands of the monster and onto the captives. Like flies in a net, the struggle soon ended.

The web disintegrated, leaving the Bakugan and brawler unconscious on the asphalt. Her hand reached to her shoulder where a brawler stood, he wasn't holding his balance all that well, he leaned onto her neck for support. "You need your rest," the raspy female voice proposed; the moonlight reflected off the sharp fangs in her mouth, yet her hands cradled him when he climbed into her palm, collapsing to his knees.

The boy chuckled, attempting to wobble onto the ground, "Not before we remove the collars on these poor souls..." he struggled to walk to the boy he just took down as his partner reached for the Bakugan.

Both reached to the necks of the defeated. A collar, deactivated by defeat in battle. The crude black clasp around the necks of the defeated released their hold as the light faded behind them.

"NO!" The raspy scream echoed through the empty street as the eight legs moved in unison, rushing to the closing wormhole.

Shut.

That was their way back.

 _We don't have any with us..._ She turned back to her partner.

"Aaaagh..." he was struggling to gasp for air.

"Hold on!" Her hand acted as a cushion as he fell, his mask falling off his face, the blond hair sprawling around him.

"You... are... right... Arachnee..."

"Quiet, you need medical help! What were you thinking when you headed into battle? Without supplies?" She stroked the boy's head with her finger, her sharp nail brushing back the long locks just as the green glow reduced the salamander to a ball.

Sirens.

The lights of helicopters and cars racing to the scene eliminated the street; her eight legs slowly bent down, placing her into the closest thing to a sitting position. Arachnee fixed her partner's mask before raising her free hand into the air, gesturing her surrender to the humans. "Please!" she begged as the Bakugan backing up the forces showed themselves, "He needs help! He is sick! Please help!"

* * *

She knew this face, sure, he looked much older now and is not in possession of her best friend but yes, this was the guy. After all this time, thinking he was a split personality of thoughts here he was, without the mask... It lay on the table, right by his side, crack and all, absolutely identical. The one in question was in an oxygen mask, with two IV tubes and multiple scanners monitoring everything from heartbeat to brain waves.

Julie turned her phone on again before switching it off once more. _How **do** you break the news that the split personality of a friend of yours is actually a separate person? _

"Thank you," the raspy voice came from the bedside table, "He is not well..."

Julie bit her lip as she watched the Bakugan dote on him. If she was not the reporter on the scene this might have gone differently. Marucho had him placed in this hospital the second she called. Runo and Mira are heading here right now. _If this is how they reacted, what will happen to the whole brawler community once this gets out? Whatever **this** is..._

She opened her mouth to speak. "Call her..." Arachnee interrupted, "Please... Makaar may deny his own wishes, but that does not mean they shall be kept in the dark any longer..." Arachnee's sigh prolonged as she turned to the card on the table.

Julie knew only of one other like it. The Bakugan card Alice had that let her avoid the need to collect frequent travel miles.

"After all, she is his twin..."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! I AM GOING BY THE WESTERN ANIME VERSION AND NOT THE JAPANESE! (The western version has an extra season)**

* * *

The crowds of brawlers and Bakugan raced into the stronghold. Each pressing a button on their wrist as they got through. The ones waiting inside had water, medication and stretches ready for both the wounded and rescued. A pair of wings flapped in carrying an arm full of brawlers. The Bakugan bent down, letting the retrieval team climb in to pick them up. The head of pink hair carried the small girl out last.

"You did great Monarus!" he smiled at her as she returned to her ball form, clearing the way for more arrivals.

"Such young children dragged into war." She muttered watching the child sleep peacefully in her brawler's arms before he passed her onto the medical team.

He stroked the young Gundalian's head, "We need to get them off the battlefield before there any casualties." It still fueled him, the anger, the realisation that he was a puppet, a pawn in someone's scheme. Of course, now that he thinks about it, the second he rebelled against that system he wound up here.

The light faded as the doors slid shut, layer by layer. It took a couple of seconds before the lights came on and the screen showed the rescued count:

Humans: 32

Vestal: 11

Gundalian: 49

Nethian: 27

Bakugan: 119.

People cheered, Bakugan roared with the joy of another small victory.

"SOMEONE'S MISSING!"

Silence fell as eyes stared at the screen:

Missing: 2

People glanced around as the system scanned for the identity of the missing pair.

 **Beep**

Missing:

Brawler: Makaar Gehabich

Bakugan: Darkus Reighn Arachnee

"SHIT!" screamed the girl, standing on the top balcony, her ears fanned out like the fins of fish as she listened to every breath in the room. "Send a message to the medical ward! We need to double check every corner! This is your squadron leader missing people!"

The Pyrus brawler made sure this operation ran like a well-oiled machine. Despite her short stature, she is respected, listened to and loved by every person in this building... Otherwise, they would have left years ago.

* * *

That was Shun Kazami, it certainly has been a while since he saw him... any of them... Then again they were enemies at the time. The ninja sat guard at the entrance of the dark hospital room, he noticed the blond head of Marucho pace by the corridor window a couple of times, frantically trying to reach someone by phone. Julie, the first person he saw when he woke up was outside explaining things to Runo and a redhead he didn't know.

 _Definitely Vestal..._ He leaned back, listening to the beeping of monitors and feeling the glare of that other guy standing outside. _What was with that hair?_

Arachnee caught him up on what happened after he passed out. The Nethian kid was fine too. The brawlers might go in to question him soon. Luckily the shades function of the mask covered his eyes as he started thinking of a list of people he probably does not want to face in his current state: Klaus would probably knock him out no matter how sick he is, so would many other brawlers from back in the day would too.

He sat back up. That's who was missing. _Dan and Drago._

"Hey," the ninja boy spoke up, after the last hour of silence.

"Good to see you too," Makaar replied, noticing the loss of words, "This is a shock for you lot."

"How is this even possible?" the frustration finally broke out from the calm Ventus brawler. "You are real? And a separate person? And Alice?"

Makaar cringed at the last one, "Long story." _Will she even want to see him? Will either of them?_ The explanation will be a confusing one.

"The IV says we have plenty of time," he pointed at the recently renewed bag and the neede in Maakar's arm.

Commotion in the corridor, running footsteps.

"Alice! Dr Michael!" Runo's voice rang. What impeccable timing. _Did it have to be now?_

The monitor wailed a long beep as he jumped back of the bed, disconnecting the heart monitor, falling to the floor before their eyes could meet.

The guilt, that feeling, eating him inside out for years. No matter how many times he was told he is not at fault or that he was forced to do it he felt guilty. He buried his head between his feet, listening to the wail, the dripping of the IV and the footsteps, the footsteps that just walked through that door and came towards him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Makaar muttered as Alice dropped down to her knees, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing.

He reached to the side of the mask, changing the setting as it cleared before he turned to the group that now filled the room. At the very front stood Dr. Michael, her grandfather... _Their Grandfather_.

He held a single photo in his hand, comparing the image to him before placing it on the bed and reaching out to Maakar. "After all this time... you weren't just a projection of Alice's subconscious memories... were you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

 **Just a random note- the name is Makar and the accent is on the second A, that's why I spelt it weird before. It is a Russian/Slavic name.**

* * *

A new squadron was preparing to head out, watching _Theta_ frantically going over every observation monitor they had on sight. The same pink head was rushing back and forth, biting on his nails as information was coming in. For a squadron leader to go missing is bad, for someone who didn't take their mandatory medical supplies it was _worse_. The usually lively and hyped up atmosphere was nowhere to be found, no one was in the mood for the upcoming brawl. The pink hair turned around, as the squeak of a wheelchair rolled up next to him.

"Stay calm, Lync," the same calm Mylene said. The wheelchair parked right next to a console. Her calm and calculated demeanour was accompanied by the chaotic Shadow who remained quiet, "If he is out there, we will find him." Shadow handed over a backpack previously attached to the back of the chair. Mylene opened the bag, the light reflected back from a pair of metallic prosthetics, ironically looking very similar to her old boots.

Lync watched her secure the prosthetics to both her legs that ended just below her knees. "That's what I'm afraid off... what if he is not there? What if she got him?"

"Calm down and think!" She stood up, her hand firmly landing on his shoulder, "Would Arachnee let that happen?"

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "She wouldn't."

"Good," Mylene tried to smile, "You need to man the squadron like you always do. The more worried everyone gets the worse it is for us to head out."

Shadow lurked behind her, his usual insanity was no-where to be seen. "So much for the races", but the look in his eye changed as he looked up at a screen, "HEY! PAUSE THAT SCREEN!"

The mutters around them went silent, trying to find what he saw.

"There!" He pointed up to a bright spot on the screen.

"A WORMHOLE?" The crowd erupted. "THEY WERE SLIPPING AWAY MID BRAWL?" The two squadrons exchanged shocks and gasps, outrage grew.

Right next to the wormhole, a figure.

"Looks like we know what happened."

* * *

Now, holding the photograph in her hands made sense. A family of four, a mom and dad, and fraternal twins. A little red-headed girl and a blond boy. Matching outfits, the perfect parental ideal of adorable twin toddlers. Runo never knew this side of Alice, her parents died when she was little so she never asked. She thought back at how the stared at each other as if they were studying their own reflections. Dr Michael, Alice and _Mas..._ Makar asked everyone else to leave the room.

Shaking her head she knew someone else didn't get the news either... Dan.

The screen of her phone lit up as she prepared to dial that number before a hand stopped her.

"Marucho?"

"Shun said he'll find him."

Pursing her lips, frustrated. "He is out there somewhere..."

Elevator tone. The doors opened as Julie and Mira came back with hot drinks from the cafeteria, the steam slightly visible in the hospital lights.

Julie handed Runo some hot tea, "It's going to get crazy again, isn't it?"

Mira gave Marucho his hot chocolate and sat down next to him. "That's Masquerade, right?"

"Yeah."

She noticed all three twitch at the mention of that name. "That bad?"

Marucho's slow nod followed.

"I know you have history, but..." Mira was contemplating her words.

"What are you thinking?" Julie piped up.

"You have this phrase- _Deja vu_? Am I the only one getting that?" her nails patted against the cup in a rolling motion as she stared the wall. "Think about it- the way Bakugan came to both Earth and Vestal was similar in many ways... but now? Two _siblings_ and a scientist _guardian_ involved in experiments relating to Vestroia?" Mira was visibly shaking as the thoughts settled in.

Marucho stared at her, wide-eyed in shock, "Repeat experimentation," he mumbled, starting to line up the dots. "Implemented changes to account for environmental differences..." Marucho shot up, "Vestal technology was advanced for travel," he paced, "Humanity was behind... But what is the end goal?"

"Soldiers," an assertive reply came. A girl they have never met before stood at the door of the room. She was on the shorter side, curvy and had bright red hair, a pair of shades sitting on her head like a headband, she was dressed in red head to toe, a stuffed backpack in her left hand. A Pyrus Bakugan sat on her shoulder. "Looks like it's time to bring everyone into the fold." She raised her arms dramatically before noticing the scene in the hospital room, lowering her arms and quietly smiling to herself. "Looks like I didn't need to rush."


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

 **I am going to take a lot of creative liberty so please forgive me and to calm down imagine both Alice and Makar in matching Adidas Tracksuits displaying their Slav-pride. You can also stop reading if the thought of that is not funny.**

* * *

"The Dutchess. A title? A name? We have no fucking idea! But this war has lasted centuries and a new Dutchess has always taken the helm. When there were no more people or Bakugan left on the planet, she began kidnapping Nethians and Gundalians, as well as manufacturing Brawlers by kidnapping them from other worlds. Kidnapping Nethians or Gundalians was difficult as they were skilled and powerful fighters but still manageable, especially when your own war rolled around." She got comfortable in the chair, watching the concerned and terrified expressions. "So, it was much easier to access Earth and Vestal- Vestal was actually her preferred area as the rising population created a state of ignorance where people didn't care that much about who went missing."

She saw the faint shock pass over Mira, she was reconding the conversation to show to other brawlers and taking notes to align with past events.

"Over time the people she kidnapped became younger and younger. Children adapt more easily to stimuli." She noticed Marucho's expression change, "But training took far too long, so she decided to manipulate worlds... She stimulated the collision event that caused children of two worlds to see Brawling as a game. Manipulating the mind of one Bakugan was easy, the Dutchesses have been doing it for generations. What she needed is conflict to boost development, for Vestal- overpopulation created a stimulus to travel to another world, for Earth- it was the battle creating the perfect core. And I think you lot know the rest of that story."

 _Knowing they have been manipulated is not easy_ , she glanced over at Makar, sitting on the couch between his sister and his grandfather, his medicine pack strapped to his shoulder as an electronic IV dispensed the medication. He gave an approving nod.

 _Deep breath_. "The final product is the personality known as Hal-Gi, but to maintain this cover they needed a control unit, A Brawler on the inside that would boost competition. The _imperium geminae_ program was... is widespread and has been tested on many species, not just humans. The most stable success is right right here, but there are many other pairs we have rescued over the years."

"Are you saying Alice and Makar have some physics twin connection?" Julie asked, her hand high in the sky.

"What? NO! It's actually the program's fault for perpetuating the myth... the details are not important right now... What happened with the creation of the Masquerade identity is that Makar was forced to switch bodies with Alice under threat that both Alice and Doctor Michael will all be killed."

Silence.

The fall of Mira's stylus echoed in the room.

"I think we can move on from that topic, Gabs", Makar said quietly. Alice was shaking, Dr Michael was staring- he wanted an explanation. Makar grabbed his hand, "It's okay".

* * *

The Bakugan took on their full forms, stretching out along with their brawlers. Anchorsaur and Shadow were goofing around as they have in the past, the tension relaxed now that Gabriella confirmed Makar's status. Hakapoid observed Mylene double-check her prosthetics, do some exercises and show the eye a thumbs up.

"Secure?" The voice of the Bakugan was high pitched, like a young child, it didn't match her appearance at all.

"Yes, Heka, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm falling behind..." She sighed observing Anchrorsaur, then looking at Mylene's prosthetic feet, "When a brawler as skilled as you picked me to be your partner, I promised I will try my best... I... I want to evolve..."

"Heka..."

"Get on!" Hekapoid knelt to the ground making it easy for Mylene to climb on top and grab hold of her spikes.

Two sets of boots ran up the ramps above. They stopped at the top platform. The Subtera and Ventus brawlers waved to their squadron, getting the crowd to quiet down. The two kids had very unique looks: the Subtera brawler- Yasmin, with her dark-skinned complexion was accompanied with Gundalian hornlike plates forming her eyebrows, her caramel coloured hair was braided into cornrows on the sides of her head while the middle curls were styled like a mohawk; the Ventus- Tyrone resembled her but had the Neathian long ears and black bug-like eyes, his purple hair was in box braids, flowing to one side. They have never stepped foot in another world, born of those who decided to stay on this planet, second-generation war-brawlers. As cousins, they fit their roles of Kappa Squadron leader and vice command interchangeably.

"Alright, Kappa squadron, let's get on with this shindig!" Yasmin imitated a stereotypical announcer voice.

"Now we don't want to embarrass ourselves... like _Rapunzel_ has, do we?" Tyrone acted as her hype man.

"Stay safe. Stay on it. AND STICK TO NUMBERS!"

"Suspicious activity? GET BACKUP!"

"We _all_ need to get back to rub it in Theta's face, right?"

Mylene vaguely listened to the back and forth, she wasn't used to it. Before all this, she knew orders and rewards, Bakugan became a tool to get the job done. _The stronger the better._ Now she knew Hekapoid, a fun adorable personality with a body of claws spikes and a giant eye. It didn't matter if they weren't the strongest, as long as they could help, it was fine. _Was this the thing that drove the resistance?_ Maybe she will get to ask Mira that.

Clunk. The gate pulled apart and the crowd rushed out into the semi barren landscape, Bakugan and brawlers spread out in teams. Heka picked up the pace following Ancorsaur to their rearguard position, taking over the position of defending the gates.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading through the information dump.**

 **Now please imagine Alice and Makar, in those previously mentioned outfits, Dancing the Little Big-Uno dance... I hope you enjoyed the visual as much as I did.**


End file.
